It will rain
by Raggedy Archangel
Summary: One-Shot sur Klaine...En écoutant en boucle "It will rain" de Bruno Mars...


**Author's note: **Hey les amis! Alors, préparez les cordes, j'ai eu envie de me jeter par la fenêtre quand je l'ai relut, ce texte... Un ENOOOOORME merci à **KlainyKlaina**, qui a lu le texte, corrigé et amélio**ré...**

**Disclaimers**_: J_e n'ai rien...Triste vérité... 

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

Encore une dispute... Kurt tomba sur les genoux, à bout de force. Blaine était parti. Et il avait pris le cœur du châtain avec. Le bouclé était parti avec Sebastian.

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_Will keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walkin' out the door._

Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Les disputes avaient toutes le même sujet: Smythe... Ce Warbler avait arraché sans raison et sans regret la seule raison de vivre au châtain: son premier amour...

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

Pleurer, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait... Son premier amour était parti après 7 mois de bonheur. Le temps se mariait parfaitement avec son humeur : il pleuvait, et cette pluie venait frapper la vitre avec force.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooo if I was in their shoes, I'd be doin' the same thing_

_Sayin' there goes my little girl_

_Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

Kurt savait qu'il n'avait jamais été accepté par les parents de Blaine. Ils ne voulaient pas du châtain et ils le lui faisaient comprendre. Et Blaine s'écrasait souvent devant eux. Mais il défendait quand même son compagnon quand son père l'insultait sans gêne. Mais après tout, il n'était pas normal…

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oooo but little darlin' watch me change their minds_

_Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make you mine_

Kurt savait que les parents de Blaine, surtout son père, étaient homophobe et ne se privaient pas de le montrer. Le châtain essayait de paraitre indifférent face aux insultes. De rester droit. Mais dès qu'il arrivait chez lui, il ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes. Des larmes de honte.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Every day, it will rain, rain, rain_

Mais Kurt aimait toujours Blaine, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Mais le bouclé avait préféré un autre, moins niais, moins romantique et il avait brisé le cœur du châtain sans honte. Mais Kurt n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

_Oh don't just say, goodbye_

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

Son "Teenage Dream" était parti... Fini les baisers volés à la fin des répétitions du Glee club... Fini les déclarations d'amour au Lima Bean... Tout était fini... Kurt se leva et alla dans sa chambre... Toutes ces photos de lui et de Blaine... Il les jeta violemment contre le mur... Pourquoi se faire souffrir plus?

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

Son téléphone vibra... Kurt vit que Blaine tentait de le joindre. Espérant des explications, il décrocha... Il entendit son bouclé pleurer, et, la voix rendue rauque par les pleurs, lui supplier de se faire pardonner.

« Pardonne-moi. Ne me juge pas. Laisse-moi t'aimer comme je t'ai toujours aimer. Toujours, Kurt… »

De cette voix qu'avait tant aimé Kurt, il entonna une mélopée, tellement douce aux oreilles du châtain…

_If you ever leave me, baby..._

Alors...C'est comment selon vous? *pars se cacher pour éviter les tomates et autres légumes pourris* REVIEWWWWWWW POWAAAAAA


End file.
